


God Bless the Child

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: BioShock
Genre: Children, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is forced to watch his investment for a little while.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like 4 years ago for DA and then Y!Gal.

"It's  _only_  for a week."  
  
Fontaine stubbed out his cigar and looked up at Tenenbaum from his chair with a scowl. "You've got no other ideas fer hiding the kid? You're the genius, right? Find somewhere else in this dump."  
  
Tenenbaum shook her head, her greasy brown hair hanging lank in front of her face, "Ryan's inspection will be thorough. We cannot risk him finding the boy. If you want to have everything destroyed and your money  _wasted_ , so be it-" she turned to leave, but Frank put up his hand, a heavy sigh heaving his chest tight against his black suspenders.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Fontaine groaned. "Great...Ryan thinks he's gonna find somethin' down in those labs..." He smiled softly to himself and shook his head, "Well, it ain't gonna be anything they don' already know about." Tenenbaum sighed with slight relief and Frank couldn't help but bite his lip in aggravation.  
  
Fuckin' Kraut...if he didn't think that Ryan was going to try to oust him, he wouldn't even bother with her at this point. He had Suchong to pump out new plasmids for the people.  
  
At this point, she was a  _liability._  
  
"You'll be in to check on the brat as usual, right? No special diets or the like for 'im?" Tenenbaum shook her head and looked to the door where a small child was crouched in clothes obviously too big for him, watching them with wide brown eyes. She walked over to him and forced him to his feet, dragging him up to where her boss sat in front of a small coffee table. The boy lowered his head, his lip trembling as she gripped his arm tightly.   
  
"Jack...this is Mr. Fontaine..." Tenenbaum explained, yanking the boy forward. The 6 month old gave a sharp cry of pain and then looked up, his brown eyes watering slightly before he hid behind Tenenbaum's leg. Frank raised an eyebrow as he looked over his little science project and chuckled. Hard to believe the kid was as young as he was. Or that he belonged to Ryan. This kid looked like he was 'bout to start cryin.  
  
"Come here, Jackie..." he said, kicking up his feet onto the table, holding out his hand as if he was calling for a lap dog. Jack whimpered and looked up at Tenenbaum who shot him a stern glare. He nodded and then let go of her hand, taking hesitant steps to Fontaine, his tiny hand shaking as he took Fontaine's, relaxing only as the adult smiled at him in an almost gentle fashion.  
  
He swallowed as Frank chuckled and ruffled his short brown hair, "Glad to see that my money hasn't been a total waste then, but he's smaller than I expected...he responds to the phrase, right?" The Kraut nodded and Fontaine's smile widened. "Jackie,  **would you kindly**  escort the good doc outta my office?"  
  
Without hesitating, Jack let go of Frank's hand and took Tenenbaum's again, his feet shaking as he fought against the trigger, gently pulling the doctor to the door. "I'll check in tomorrow," Tenenbaum said as the door closed behind her. Jack let go of the door knob and frowned, turning back to look at the man sitting at the front of the room staring at him with hard brown eyes, swirling a glass of scotch.  
  
This kid was the son of the great Andrew Ryan, the king of Rapture.  
He was  _scared._  
He was  _tiny_  as all fuck.  
And he was  _quiet._  
  
The last part wasn't so bad. Frank wasn't planning on having any kids, but if he had, he would have liked 'em quiet and obedient.  
  
"You're a scrawny little runt. Hope the doc fixes that before we actually have to send you topside." Fontaine set his glass down and looked over the kid who only began shaking under his gaze. He rolled his eyes, " **Would you kindly** , come here, Jackie." The kid bit his lip and approached the desk once again, his head down as he stood before Fontaine.  
  
The conman stared at him for a moment and nodded, "Come on," he said, standing and taking the boy's hand, dragging him to the stairs. He heard the kid gasp and the little brat gripped his thigh instead, hiding behind it. Frank raised an eyebrow and then chuckled as he realized what had gotten the kid so spooked. "Scared of the bear, Jack?" he nodded to the stuffed polar bear proudly displayed at the top. Jack just gripped his trousers all the harder and closed his eyes, letting out small whimpers.  
  
It was almost cute.  
  
Frank pulled him off his pants and they continued up the stairs, Jack staying as far from the stuffed animal as possible as they walked. "This is the bathroom, but don't use anything outside of the toilet without telling me, my office is off-limits as is my room." He brought Jack into the lounge and nodded to the small couch. "Here is where you're going to stay for the next week. If you're hungry, get it yourself, but don't you dare try to use anything electric,  **would you kindly**."  
  
Jack bobbed his head slowly, his hand still gripping Fontaine's as he looked around the room. He opened his mouth and paused, as if he was carefully thinking about what he wanted to say. Finally, he whispered, "May I  _r-read_  those?" he pointed to the bookshelf behind the couch and Frank shrugged, letting go of the kid's hand.  
  
"Knock yourself out kid, just put 'em back where they was when you finish." What, did the kid really think he'd be able to handle adult words and the like? Well, if the kid didn't understand, he sure as hell wasn't going to be sounding that shit out for him by the bedside. Jack's brown eyes went wide with shock and he went to the shelf, running his tiny hands over the leather-bound tomes. He froze suddenly and swallowed, his thin body shaking again.  
  
"...May...I-I have something to d-draw on, Mr. F-Fontaine?"  
  
Frank looked down, seeing Jack immediately lower his head, his body shaking all the harder as if he expected to be swatted. The conman shrugged and went to the desk in the corner of the room, yanking out some old newspapers and the like as well as a pen. He dumped them on the couch and watched as Jack's eyes widened as large as saucer plates.  
  
"Alright then, kid. Try not to bug me for the rest of-" he blinked, watching as Jack went to the couch, picking up the pen and papers almost reverently, hugging them to his chest. That was when Jack looked back to Fontaine, his tiny face alight with a small smile. Frank stared at the kid who then dropped the items and then ran over, hugging his thigh tightly around. He stared down at the kid for a second before absently rubbing the top of his short brown hair.  
  
"Christ, kid...it's just  _paper._ "


End file.
